


Rapid

by Lolly_XX



Series: Daddy Sam [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly_XX/pseuds/Lolly_XX
Summary: Jack brings a scene idea to Sam and they have a little wet fun.
Relationships: Jack Kline/Sam Winchester
Series: Daddy Sam [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962523
Kudos: 30





	Rapid

“Hey Sam?” Jack carried Sam’s laptop into the bedroom. 

“What’s up, Jack?” Sam could tell by his demeanor, and the fact he was using the computer, that Jack was not feeling little today. 

“Can we try this?” He handed the computer over to Sam who looked at the words on the screen. “They’re scene ideas.” 

“Yeah, sure. Which one were you thinking?” 

“Well, Dean and Cas are only out of the bunker for a few hours, so I was thinking number three.” 

Sam read it over thoroughly and smiled, “okay.” 

It was something called a rapid hold. Jack had already prepared by drinking 12 fl. Oz. every hour since he woke up this morning, and peeing normally. Now that they were about an hour out from when they wanted to play Jack started drinking 12 oz. every 15 minutes. 

Sam had set up a few towels on the floor of his bathroom in preparation. 

*After the first 15 minutes: 

“How are you feeling?” 

“I can tell I need to go. But not bad. Maybe a 2.” 

*15 minutes after that: 

“Sam, can I cross my legs?” 

“Do you need to?” 

“Yes. I think it’s a 5.” 

“If you really need to.” 

*Another 15 minutes: 

Sam was seated on the towels with Jack straddling his lap, Sam had Jack’s hands busy stimulating him through his pants. 

“Please, can I just hold myself?” 

“Don’t you want to be a good boy for me?” 

“Yes, but, it’s going to come out soon if I don’t.” 

A small wet spot barely the size of a dime had already bloomed on Jack’s boxers, the only thing Sam was allowing him to wear currently. 

Sam reached a hand over to squeeze Jack. Jack shivered from relief, from desperation, he’d been at a 9.5 for several minutes already and his hope was fading. But Sam didn’t leave his hand there long. Jack’s thighs pressed against Sam’s, needing so desperately to come together. 

Sam could tell Jack was about to lose it so he grabbed Jack’s wrists and pulled them to either side of his legs. He forced the younger’s knees apart, watching as the wet spot grew. 

That leak was the end for Jack. He couldn’t recover from the slight feeling of relief he felt from just the small dribble. A strangled moan escaped his throat as Sam massaged his bladder, forcing the pee to gush out of his body. 

It was so much Sam’s pants quickly soaked through, leaving the three towels as their only protection. 

Once Jack was empty he was insatiably hungry for another kind of release. He pawed his hands away from Sam’s and grabbed for the belt holding on Sam’s pants. 

“Woah, where’s the fire?” Sam smiled. 

Jack let out a little whine. “Please Sam. I need -- need.” 

That last word fell off as Sam removed his shirt. Jack ran his hands along the warm body, feeling every ridge, every line. Suddenly, Sam moved to stand, pushing Jack off his lap. He began removing the rest of his clothes, then waiting for Jack to do the same. He led the way to his bed, glancing at the clock to make sure they weren’t running low on time. 

Once under the covers Sam pulled Jack close to him so their bodies were touching. Jack pulled his hips forward to put more pressure on his aching cock. Sam began moving slightly, rocking his hips into Jack’s. It wasn’t long before Jack let out a shuddering breath, finally getting what he needed so badly. 

He put space between his now sensitive member and Sam’s and used his hands to finish off Sam. 

With only half an hour before Dean and Cas were set to return Sam sent Jack off to the shower so he could start some laundry.


End file.
